<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers on the Wind by AndiiErestor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236177">Whispers on the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor'>AndiiErestor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>B2MEM2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment on the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erestor/Glorfindel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers on the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/gifts">StormXPadme</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 9 Prompt: "They had begun to forget: forget their own beginnings and legends, forget what little they had known about the greatness of the world.” - (Unfinished Tales, Part Three, III, The Quest of Erebor) </p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/">stormxpadme</a>'s moodboard. Thank you darling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I had nearly forgotten," Glorfindel whispered into Erestor's hair, as they lounged on the beach. "I would have done too if not for these..." He thumbed over the light scars on Erestor's wrists, arms wrapped around him tenderly. "The memory seems so far away now."</p>
<p>Erestor smiled softly to himself and pressed his cheek to Glorfindel's shoulder, kissing his neck gently as the wind blew their hair out of the way.</p>
<p>"Yet there isn't a moment of it I would trade if it meant not having this moment here with you."</p>
<p>Then Erestor turned in his arms and kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>